1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and the like, more particularly, it relates to a system and method for independent system management.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer platform can be designed with a variety of implementations/architectures that are either defined within existing standards (for example the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group, or PICMG, standards), or can be customized architectures. For example, a computer platform can be designed with a Compact Peripheral Component Interconnect (CPCI). The CPCI is a high performance industrial bus based on the standard PCI electrical specification in rugged 3U or 6U Eurocard packaging. CPCI is intended for application in telecommunications, computer telephony, real-time machine control, industrial automation, real-time data acquisition, instrumentation, military systems or any other application requiring high-speed computing, modular and robust packaging design, and long-term manufacturer support. Because of its high speed and bandwidth, the CPCI bus is particularly well suited for many high-speed data communication applications, such as for server applications.
Compared to a standard desktop PCI, a computer system having CPCI supports twice as many PCI slots (typically 8 versus 4) and offers an ideal packaging scheme for industrial applications. A CPCI computer system includes CPCI node cards that are designed for front loading and removal from a card chassis and a plurality of field replaceable units (FRUs)—such as fans, power supplies, etc. The CPCI node cards (or motherboards or front cards) include processing unit(s) for the computer system and are firmly held in position by their connector, card guides on both sides, and a faceplate that solidly screws into the card rack. The CPCI node cards are mounted vertically allowing for natural or forced air convection for cooling. Also, the pin-and-socket connector of the CPCI node card is significantly more reliable and has better shock and vibration characteristics than the card edge connector of the standard PCI node cards.
The node cards (or CPU blades) have access to an Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) micro-controller to receive notification of system management events and to participate in the overall management infrastructure. Normally, there is a single client application (e.g., a single system management application or a software module) which communicates with the IPMI micro-controller (as a client of the micro-controller). However, it would be highly beneficial if each of a plurality of client applications (e.g., management applications) running on the CPU has access to the IPMI micro-controller independent of all other applications. For example, it would be beneficial for a plurality of management applications to have simultaneous or concurrent access to the micro-controller. In addition, such access would allow each application to obtain management information (from the micro-controller) independent of all other applications. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a CPCI system having an IPMI micro-controller that can provide independent management, administrative and other services and/or information to a plurality of client applications (e.g., management applications). Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that overcomes the problem, or problems, that may be encountered in the distribution of IPMI micro-controller services across many different client applications.